


shotgunning love

by charjace



Series: small town ; big hearts [1]
Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, idk what i was doing but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: eddie has moved out of derry, and he finds a friend
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: small town ; big hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	shotgunning love

Moving from one small town to another, that is what he’s done. His mother didn’t like living in Derry anymore, she wanted a change – or more like, she didn’t like his friends or who they were interested in. She never really liked his friends, but he didn’t care because they made feel better about himself. They hadn’t treated him like his mother did, they didn’t  _ over protect _ him – they let him be  ** free ** , but now it’s been a few months since he moved to the small town in Pennsylvania. He still messages his friends – the  _ Losers _ they would call themselves, behind his mother’s back. 

Public bathrooms – they're a fucking nightmare for him, he hates them but there was also something else – something that over powered his  _ disgust _ of the germ filled place. During his last period, he had noticed that Stan had a black eye and a busted lip. A sinking feeling filled his stomach like when he would notice the ones on Beverly back in Derry. It was a feeling he hated, because he couldn’t really do anything about it – and his mother, the one time he tried to bring it up, she dismissed his worries, said her father was just teaching her.

He wasn’t trying to follow him, he just wanted to talk to him. Entering the bathroom, he notices Stan in front of the badly cleaned mirror poking at his lip that was bleeding. It must have been disturbed, causing it to break open again. Unzipping his bag, he pulls out a wipe and a packet of tissues.

“If you stop poking it, it may stop bleeding,” Eddie says, stepping close to Stan as he pulls out a tissue. Stan looks at him, his hand dropping from his lip as he looks at the other male in the room. Before Stan could grabs the tissue, Eddie says, “Here, let me.”

Eddie takes another step closer, and Stan lets him press the tissue to his lip. “Just give a nod, or small shake of your head, okay. Do you understand?”

Stan gives a small nod of his head, enough for Eddie to notice and not to hard it knocks Eddie’s hand away. Eddie gives Stan a small smile, “Good. Answer honestly, please,” Eddie knows there was a  _ plea _ to his tone, but he doesn’t care. He’s not going to let someone suffer if he can help it, even if all he can do is be there for him. “Did your father do that?”

Eddie’s eyes flicker to the busted lip and black eye, he can see the fear that spread across Stan’s face – the way it quickly flashed and was masked once again. He  _ hates _ that, hates how he feels Stan shake his head under the pressure he is placing on the other’s lip. “Back in Derry, I had a friend, her name it was Beverly. Amazing girl, sweet and badass, but – she would come to school  _ covered _ in bruises. We, me and my other friends – we noticed, we told our parents. It almost became too late, if it weren’t for Mr and Mrs Tozier. Over a few months, Bev went around to Richie’s house, or Bill’s, sometimes Stan’s... I know, same name. Both cool guys, anyway. They gathered as much evidence as possible. Gave it to Richie’s parents, and they went to the cops who  _ finally _ did something about  it. She now lives with the Tozier’s. The thing is, I want to help. Or, just be your friend. Can you let me do that?” His words, probably came out a bit  _ too _ fast – but, he hopes that Stan got his message.

The bell for the next class rings, but Eddie doesn’t make a move to leave. Instead, he carefully swaps out the tissue for the wipe that was in his other hand. The bleeding seems to have stopped, and with careful hands, Eddie cleans off the blood from Stan’s lip – being extra careful to not re open the wound.

They don’t end up going to their next classes, instead they ended up at Stan’s place – lucky that Stan’s father was out back on the road. Spending the rest of the day in Stan’s room, talking and reading comics. 

Over the next few months, Stan and Eddie hung out a lot. Sometimes at the Bowling Alley where Stan works, or at Stan’s and very few times at Eddie’s. Eddie liked his new friend, he was scared he wouldn’t be able to make a new friend at all in school, and he hadn’t for the first few months until he talked to Stan – Eddie had just finished his dinner, told his mother he was going to his room. He was going to call up the Losers to get a check in, when there was a knock on his window. Confused, he went over and saw Stan there.

Fear settling into him, Eddie quickly opened up the window and let Stan in, yelling out to his mother that he had dropped something when Stan had fallen to the ground in his landing. A frown formed on his face as he took in the bruises that were on Stan’s face, and the way that Stan was walking with a limp as Stan walked over to his bed. Eddie was quick to grab out the first aid kit he keeps in his room before sitting himself next to Stan. 

Politely, Eddie asks Stan to strip himself so Eddie can inspect the rest of the bruises that Eddie suspects are there. Eddie’s heart hurt and dropped down into his stomach as he looked in the complete discolour that littered his friend’s body. Grabbing out some painkillers, he hands it over to Stan who downs them without asking for water. He tells Stan he’ll be back in a few minutes, and he can change into a pair of pyjamas from Eddie’s drawers.

When Eddie gets back with three different ice packs, Stan is laying on his bed and he swears he could see tears that had probably been wiped away the moment Stan had heard Eddie coming back. Gently, Eddie places an ice pack on Stan’s cheek, one on Stan’s leg and let’s Stan hold one to his stomach.

They’re quiet, Stan knows he can’t light up in Eddie’s home – he doesn’t want Eddie to get in trouble. Eventually, they end up falling asleep and if anyone were to ask if Eddie was sad Stan wasn’t there when he woke up, Eddie would deny it because he understood, even if it did hurt a little and he didn’t know why.

Almost a week later, they’re sitting in  Stan’s room on the floor,  _ Bloodwitch _ playing softly around the room. The day after, Eddie had called up his friends – and they pretty much told him that he might, just maybe,  _ liked _ Stan – more than he thought he did. And, that got Eddie thinking, and he found it to be true.

He liked Stan, he  _ really _ liked Stan a lot. He craved every time they hung out, his heart would beat out of his chest whenever he saw Stan smile, or crack one of his jokes. He loved it when they would sit on the floor of Stan’s room, Stan having just lit up a joint and sometimes  shotgunning it with Eddie. The first time he did it, he was a little scared – but, it was a thrill and he didn’t care that his mother would have hated it. That is probably  _ why _ he had done it in the first place if he had to be honest with himself. Eddie found he liked a lot about Stan, that he couldn’t bear the thought of having to lose Stan, for any reason. The thing is, Eddie just doesn’t know what to do with this information now.

They’re on the floor, Stan is lighting up a joint – taking in a long deep inhale before slowly letting it out. Eddie scooting himself closer, their knees practically touching. Eyes trained on Stan’s movements as he brings the joint back up to his lips, taking in a long inhale once again. Their heads are now, only a few inches apart now. Opening his mouth, Eddie can’t help but let a light smile tug at the corner of his lips as Stan blows the smoke into his mouth. Eddie can feel the smoke flow into his own lungs, taking his own inhale.

“Another,” Eddie says, keeping his eyes on Stan as he moves, repeating the motions again. Faces close again, and he isn’t sure why he did it – but as he inhaled the smoke that Stan blew his way, Eddie made the gap between their lips smaller as he presses his lips against Stan’s. Once his mind has caught up with what he’s done, Eddie pulls back – eyes wide. “I... I’m sorry. I...”

“Don’t be, I liked it,” Stan replies, before putting the joint to the side in the ashtray. He reaches out and pulls Eddie close, Eddie almost stumbles into Stan’s lap.

Eddie moves himself around so that he is sitting in Stan’s lap, then, lips are against each other again. Lips moving with each other as they get lost in the taste of each other. Stan’s hands hold Eddie close as they wrap around his waist, while Eddie’s are finding  grip in Stan’s hair. They make out for, who even knows anymore – Eddie loses track of  time when he’s with Stan, and he doesn’t mind. 


End file.
